Ocs
by GrojbandLover3603
Summary: Aquí les muestro mis Ocs que saldrán en los próximos fics! :3
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una pequeña lista de mis personajes que saldrán en las historias de GB

**Elizabeth Carter (Liz): **Ella es buena amiga, linda, ama la naturaleza y es vanidosa en cualquier aspecto. Su cabello es color miel, largo hasta las costillas y tiene un fleco. Ella usa un blusón color lavanda, unos leggins negros, unas botas parecidas a las de Laney y una gorra color lavanda. Es prima de Carrie al igual que su hermano Jackson. Sus mejores amigas son Laney, Allison y Samatha, también está enamorada de Brad el primo de Corey. Le gusta salir de compras con sus amigas y abecés con Carrie, su color favorito es el lila y más cuando es color lavanda, le gusta mucho siempre estar a la moda, ama la naturaleza y le gusta estar con sus amigos.

**Allisson Ford (Allie): **Ella puede ser ruda cuando la hacen enojar, es buena convenciendo y siempre está dispuesta a ayudar. Su cabello es café oscuro casi a la altura que el de Carrie y trae un fleco que le cubre casi la mitad de su ojo. Trae puesto una blusa negra con corazones color rosa neón que le descubre los hombros, un pantalón de mezclilla, unos converse negros y un par de pulseras de cuero negro. Es la representante de GrojBand. Ella sueña en llegar al éxito y gracias a esto GrojBand la ayuda haciéndole participar en tocadas. Su hermano es Matt, sus mejores amigas son Laney, Elizabeth y Samatha y está enamorada del hermano de su mejor amiga ósea Jackson. Le gusta el Rock, sus colores favoritos son el negro y los colores neón, las rosas y los animales salvajes en especial el tigre blanco.

**Samantha Jones (Sam): **Ella es lista, graciosa y divertida. Su cabello es café, lo trae recogido y con un fleco largo que le cubre toda su frente hasta las cejas. Ella usa una blusa rayada de color negro y morado, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos converse morados. Ella es parte del grupo cómico que forman Konnie y Kim. Sus mejores amigas son Konnie, Kim, Laney, Elizabeth y Allisson y está enamorada de Kon. Le gustan las aventuras, las películas, su color favorito es morado y los gatos.

**Matt Ford: **El a veces es distraído y algo tonto. Su cabello es café oscuro hasta las orejas. El lleva puesto una playera naranja sin mangas, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos converse naranjas. El es el representante de los Newmans, también es hermano de Allisson y sus mejores amigos son Kin y Kon. El ama a Konnie. Le encantan las aventuras al igual que Samantha, su color favorito es naranja, le encanta comer al igual que Kon y ama los videojuegos.

**Jackson Carter: **El es uno de los "Atractivos" junto a Corey y Lenny y es bueno organizando eventos. Su cabello es color miel muy oscuro, su cabello es largo hasta arriba del mentón. Usa una sudadera gris, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos converse color gris. El es primo de Carrie al igual que su hermana Elizabeth, sus mejores amigos son Corey y Brad. El ama a Allisson. Su color favorito es el gris y azul rayo y le gustan los jaguares blancos.

**Brad Flint: **El muy detallista, buen amigo y relajado. Su cabello es café claro y tiene el mismo corte de Lenny pero un poco más despeinado. El usa una camisa abierta cuadriculada de diferentes tonos de amarillo, debajo de su camisa lleva una playera blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos converse amarillo oscuro. El es el primo de Corey, sus mejores amigos son Lenny, Corey y Jackson. El ama a Elizabeth. Su color favorito es amarillo, le gusta los animales e ir a la playa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Nuevos Ocs! Yey! :3 ... Bueno solo es un Oc**

**Roxy Penn: (N/A: Roxy ya existian, algunos ya saven quien es, se suponia que ella hiba hacer a Laney en el show para mas info... Investiguen! ) **Ella es ruda y aveces amable. Ella usa una playera verde pegada a su cuerpo con unos pantalones rojo oscuro y unas botas cortas negras. Su cabello es rojo igual que el de Laney pero mas largo. Roxy es hermana mayor de Laney, pero aveses abusa de eso y la molesta, ya saven, como cualquier otro hermano. A ella le gusta el color rojo, andar al aire libre y molestar a su hermana.


End file.
